Camino A La Adultez
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [SasuNaru]A Kakashi, como buen sensei que es,se le ha metido en la cabeza que Naruto y Sasuke deben hacerse adultos por medio de una película ¿Consecuencias? ¡Oh sí! ¡Que Consecuencias! xD
1. Prólogo

¡_Hi Hi Na No Da! Aquí yo y mi primer fic de Naruto... ¡seh¡Viva! Obviamente un **SasuNaru**, es que me encanta, definitivamente son mi nueva obsesión en mi mundo de "yaoilandia" XD Jajajaja..._

_Aclaraciones: Supongo que en Konoha no hay tv ni teléfonos, pero en mi fic he puesto que si los hay (creo que lo haré solo en este cap. Aún no estoy segura), disculpen que no haya sido fidedigna a ese pequeño detalle del anime... ¡Gomen!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Lamentablemente nada es mío TxT Aunque me he dado los atributos de robarme por un ratito a los personajes (Muahahahahaha) Les podría hacer muchas cositas... jajaja, pero como soy piadosa los dejare así como están para luego devolvérselos (obviamente Sasuke enamorado de Naruto y viceversa ¿Qué? Ese cambio no le viene mal a nadie xD) a Masashi Kishimoto. ;P_

_Weno weno, me voy... n.n ¡Gracias por leer na no da!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Camino A La Adultez **_

_By Chibi-Poio _

_Prólogo _

No estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no... ¿Le llamaba¿No le llamaba¿Le llamaba¿No le...?

"¡AAH¡Decídete de una vez!".-Naruto se golpeó la cabeza con el auricular del teléfono repitiéndose esas palabras y dejándose un bonito chichón rojo-navidad en la frente a tono con el color sonrojado de sus mejillas y orejitas de Kyubi.

Pero no podía decir que no, Kakashi-sensei se lo había ORDENADO, y marcar bien estas palabras. Temía por su integridad física si es que se atrevía a contradecir al jounin... ¿Qué haría si no le hacía caso¿Lo castraría? O simplemente lo llevaría a un "Internado para pobres hombres en medio de la adolescencia con su etapa sexual a flor de piel"... no, ese nombre era muy largo si es que en el caso; HIPOTÉTICO (claro, él tampoco se dejaría vencer sin dar por lo menos la pelea) tuviera que dar respuesta a "¿Dónde te estás hospedando?"

No pudo evitar imaginarse la escena, él mismo diciendo: "No, jeje, yo voy aquí a la vuelta, al "Internado para bla bla bla".- Se interrumpió asimismo, hasta solo pensarlo le daba pereza.

"Bien Naruto... inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... marca el número... inhala... de la casa de... exhala... **_Sasuke_**... inhala... inhala... ¡INHALA MALDICIÓN!" El rubio, ahora de 15 años se estaba atosigando el mismo con la falta de oxígeno. Ok, aceptaba que él podía ser el único idiota capaz de "Auto-ahogarse" y de pasadita, pegarse una buena insuficiencia pulmonar. Nada raro ¿Ne?

Sus manos estaban extrañamente temblorosas, miraba los numeritos fosforescentes compulsivamente... ¡Oh ya entendía el plan¡Todo esto era un complot de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke para hacerlo ver como un tonto¡Si¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes?

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

De pronto se escucharon unas carcajadas fuera de su casa, donde pudo oír claramente un "¡Espérame¡Debo hacer una LLAMADA muy IMPORTANTE!"

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

"La televisión... ¡si! Seguramente ahí me olvidaré un poco del asunto este, estoy seguro".- Se dijo confiado, encendiendo el aparato con toda la parsimonia del mundo, sus ojitos azules brillando y en su cara una expresión zorruna, ahora teñida con una un poco... desesperada.

Pudo ver con claridad un par de escenas de la novela que todas las amas de casa a esta hora veían.

_"¡Marco Antonio¡No me dejes!"_

_"No te preocupes Juanita Mercedes Guadalupe del Carmen y bla bla bla... ¡Prometo llamarte¡No lo olvides!"_

Naruto se atraganto con un pedacito de pan que había llevado consigo antes de sentarse en su amado sofá. ¿Acaso la Tv también estaba en su contra?

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... Tic... ¡Llama!... Tac... ¡Llama!... Tic...

"¡Yaa¡Ya entendí el mensaje¡Lo haré¡Lo Haré¡Pero por Dios que yo lo hago en contra de mi voluntad...".- Un par de cascaditas de lágrimas comenzaba a caer graciosamente de sus ojitos, mientras lanzaba al aire algunos insultos (los cuales, obviamente no pondremos aquí para la sanidad mental de las lectoras xD) hacía su sensei.

Y otra vez ahí, con el endemoniado teléfono, al lado de él una pequeña libreta naranja con un dibujo de un tazón de ramen en la portada. Las palabras estaban escritas torpemente y a la rápida, pero el nombre de "**_Sasuke Yo-me-creo-el-mejor-de-todo-el-mundo Uchiha"_** se leía notoriamente en una de las dichosas hojas.

Luego de hojear dos, tres, y hasta cuatro veces el número; Naruto por fin marcó los dígitos escritos en su libreta telefónica. Sostuvo entonces el auricular cerca de su oído, con el repiqueteo de espera típico de los teléfonos y un sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas. Su labio inferior tiritaba sin piedad haciéndole crispar los nervios, en espera de alguien que contestase al otro lado de la línea.

Y su espera no se aplazó más...

_"¿Si? Diga..."_ La voz de Uchiha Sasuke, el "sex symbol" de los ninjas de su edad se escuchaba, igual de monótona, igual de fría, igual que... ¡vamos¡ya entienden! XD

"¿Sasuke¿Eres tú?".- Un temblorcillo en el timbre de su frecuencia le ánimo a saber que estaba demasiado nervioso.

_"¿Naruto? Dobe... obvio que soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser?".-_ Lanzó Sasuke, bufándose de la poca inteligencia del rubio.

Pero el chico no dio mucha cabida al aparente insulto, solo un silencio sepulcral ocupo el espacio de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios...?

_"Oye dobe¿Aún estas ahí? Espero que pienses tenerme aquí todo el día, por que a diferencia tuya yo si hago algo de mi vida..."_

¡Era ahora o nunca!

"Sasuke... etto... yo quería pedirte algo... ¡O sea no! Preguntarte... ¡no! Ya... es que...".- ¡Vamos Naruto¡Tú puedes! O más bien... debes, o ya sabes, Kakashi-sensei te advirtió un castigo, doloroso, muuuyyyy doloroso si no le obedecías.- Naruto no pudo evitar tragar con aspereza la saliva.

_"¡Habla de una vez!".- _Dijo el Vengador hastiado de tanta confidencia, secretito que aquí y allá... él no estaba para bromas.

Esta orden causo un efecto adverso en nuestro queridísimo protagonista.

"Ok... yoqueríapreguntartesipuedesveniramicasaparaqueveamosunapelícula¿Teparece?"

El rubio permitió que un mínimo de aire entrara a sus pulmones, sosteniendo aún el teléfono en sus manos que apretaban el mango con firmeza, sus nudillos casi estaban descoloridos por la falta de circulación de la sangre.

_"A ver dobe... ahora, más lento, pausado y sobretodo... ¡Como una persona común y corriente!".- _El gritó hizo que Naruto alejará casi mecánicamente el aparato de su oído ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke chillaba tanto?.- _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

¿Qué¿Decirlo de nuevo¡No por favor¿Por qué debía ser él? Obvio, era el compañero de Sasuke y según su sensei "Eso conllevaba responsabilidades" ¿Qué demonios¡Sonaba como si estuvieran casados! Aún con esto en mente, y como dos minutos más de completo mutismo, se decidió a decir nuevamente aquellas palabras... ahora, un poco más calmado para que se entendiera.

"Dije que... ¿Si te gustaría venir a ver una película a mi casa?".- ¡Ahí estaba¡Ya lo había dicho¡Oh dulce libertad, carente de responsabilidades!

_"Ehm... ¿Y a qué se debe esta invitación?"_

"Digamos que quiero pasar tiempo libre de calidad con... mi mejor amigo... jejejeje...".- Mentía si, pero no sabía que respuesta darle a su compañero de equipo, dentro de sus planes solo contemplaba hacer la pregunta. Luego de eso él solo se lavaba las manos.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio, raro en ellos que siempre estaban discutiendo por una u otra cosa, pero discutiendo a fin y al cabo. Quizás tanta cordialidad no les venía bien. Entonces escuchó un sonidito dubitativo del otro lado de la línea.

_"Ok... estaré por tu casa como a las 10 pm. Nos vemos dobe..." _.- Piiiiiiii...

Y así sin más, el Uchiha había dada por terminada esa peculiar conversación.

Naruto llevó una de sus manos al pecho acelerado como nunca antes, otra vez el tono navideño adornando su rostro infantil; entonces lo vio, si, el causante de toda la disyuntiva. Estaba posado en una mesa pequeña y casi le miraba con burla... aunque no fuese posible que un objeto inanimado le viera así pero... ¡Bueno¡Su casa¡Sus reglas!

_Flash Back_

_"¿Qué es esto Kakashi-sensei?".- Sakura y Sasuke iban unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos, la primera mirando embelesada al moreno que no daba señales siquiera de alusión ante la mirada expectante de la pelirosada._

_"Esto Naruto, es el paso de la adolescencia a la adultez".- El Jounin sonrío maliciosamente haciéndole entrega al rubio de un objeto rectangular al que Naruto no tomo mucha atención._

_"¿Y eso a mi qué?"_

_"Pues... que ya es hora de que lo des ¿No crees?".- Miró a Naruto que no daba ni pío de entender a lo que su sensei le decía._

_"¿Ah¿De qué se supone que estamos hablando?".- El chico encorvó una ceja algo intrigado y molesto. ¿Por qué tantos rodeos?_

_"Estamos hablando de que ya es la hora de que pases a ser un adulto... tú y Sasuke claro..."_

_Cri cri cri..._

_Entonces ahí las pupilas se Naruto enancharon y sus pómulos se encendieron, como si recién su pequeña cabecita hubiera dado con la respuesta a tanto secreteo y al por que su sensei lo había alejado primero de Sakura-chan para decirle eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo... ¿Qué¿Acaso su sensei quería que Sasuke y él...?_

_"¡No malinterpretes!".- Dijo el Jounin como anticipándose a la réplica de su alumno.- "Solo deseo que tú y Sasuke vean esto que te he entregado".- Lanzó una miradita rápida a "la cosa" misteriosa que ahora Naruto sostenía en sus manos y tranquilizando al chico ante la primera idea que había ido a dar a su cerebro._

_¿Él y Sasuke¡Bah¿Qué cosas pensaba?_

_"Como buen maestro que soy, quiero que mis alumnos estén sexualmente orientados así que te hago entrega de esta película, una de mis favoritas dentro de mi videoteca, para que tú y Sasuke le echen una ojeada, luego podrían... no sé, perderse en algún 'lugar' (Léase prostíbulo xD) jojojo".- Kakashi mostró en su ojo visible un brillo intenso que a Naruto realmente no le importo demasiado._

_"Bien".- Dijo el chico.- "¿Pero cómo se supone que le dirás a Sasuke? Ya sabes como es...".- Miró al pelinegro; ciertamente nunca le había visto con una chica que no fuera Sakura-chan conversando, y mucho menos en una relación seria..._

_"De eso te encargarán tú..."_

_Cri Cri Cri..._

_"¿QUÉEEEEEE!"_

_Y solo ahí le había tomado el peso al asunto, él, Naruto Usumaki tendría que convencer a Sasuke Uchiha de ver una... –La fugaz mirada azulada pasó por encima de "la cosa" que Kakashi le había entregado, confirmando sus sospechas.- ...una porno..._

_"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_¡Glup! Xx ¿Por qué siempre yo!_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

"Bueno, quizás después de todo no sea tan malo...".- ¿Ya qué más daba? La orden dada, la invitación hecha; solo le quedaba esperar a que Sasuke llegará y terminarían eso lo más rápido posible.

Pasó por al lado de la mesa para dirigirse a la bañera, quería ducharse, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar perderse en la película... y luego en el retrato de su equipo... especialmente en el de Sasuke.

"¡Bah¡Naruto idiota!"

Prefirió entonces correr mejor a la bañera antes de que más ideas estúpidas circularan por su mente.

El sol se escondía, la hora sería esta noche.

_Esa noche dejaría de ser un niño._

**_Continuará... _**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Ehm¿Comentarios¡Jejeje! Supongo que no tengo nada que decir, fuera de que son las 3:31 am.! Wow Oo nunca me había demorado tan poco en escribir algo (creo que empecé como a las 3:00 am.) Bueno, me reportó aquí para hacer la mula (o sea, la pajarona xD) mejor me voy antes de que me comiencen a tirar tomatazos o peor aún me den muerte por la idea tan estúpida que ha pasado por mi cabecita kukukuku (sonrisa pervertida de tercera)_

_¡Me voy¡Gracias por leer! **¡Reviews please!**_

_**Bye Bye Na No Da **_

_**Con Cariño...**_

**_Chibi-poio :Obsesionada con Killua: _**


	2. Del Amor Al Odio

_XD ¡Hello! Mucho tiempo ne? Weno, el segundo chapie ya esta aquí ;D tarde, pero buue... sorry! XD Lo intento como puedo con el cole y la presión del estudio T.T ¡Verdad¡Quiero agradecer MUCHO el apoyo en los reviews de este fic! Cuando lo estaba escribiendo esperaba pasar sin pena ni gloria por la sección ¡Sorpresa que les halla gustado¡Gracias¡Me hacen muy feliz!_

_Disclaimer: Nada mío, Todo de Kishimoto sama, aunque no sé... estabamos conversando el otro día acerca de traspasar los derechos de autor a mi favor ;D Soñar es gratis recuérdenlo xDDD_

_¡El fic! XD-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Camino A La Adultez_**

_By Chibi-Poio_

_**Primer Capítulo: **Del Amor Al Odio_

¿Eso había sido un "si"?

Miró receloso el teléfono unos instantes, con la vista tan ceñuda que cualquiera diría que el pobre aparatito era Itachi a punto de golpearlo.

De hecho creyó por un momento ver caer una pequeña gota de sudor frío por el teléfono... Quizás alucinaba. Quizás ese nudo que ahora tenía en la garganta y que bajaba hacía su estómago en un brinco fuerte de emoción le estaba haciendo malas pasadas.

Pero aún así continuó mirando al aparato, como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Sus ojos profundos y penetrantes intentaban en vano ver más allá de la respuesta que había salido involuntariamente de sus labios.

_"Dije que... ¿Si te gustaría venir a ver una película a mi casa?".-_

"Ok... estaré por tu casa como a las 10 pm. Nos vemos dobe..." .- 

Repasó aquello en su cabeza... No era casualidad responder tan rápido a una pregunta cuando la persona que esta tras la línea no es nada tuyo. ¿Por qué él y Naruto no eran nada¿O si? Por mucho del cariño y amistad que el rubio tendía a profesarle... Él simplemente hacía vista gorda y le pasaba inadvertida.

¡Era tan inevitable!

Sasuke se revolvió los cabellos desordenándolos con una mueca de fastidio curvándole el rostro. Cada vez que intentaba darle un sentido a ese sentimiento de culpabilidad topaba con otro cabo aún peor que el otro... ¿Por qué tenía tantas evasivas con Naruto¿Por qué le hacía sentir tan mal esa culpabilidad de no responder al cariño de una persona?

Quizá él no estaba hecho para amar a nadie.

Amar... le sonaba tan ajeno como sus días de felicidad en compañía de una familia. Pero...

¿Y si está era una segunda oportunidad¿Volvería a confiar en alguien?

La última vez que lo había hecho simplemente habían mancillado con crueldad ese sentimiento tan preciado para un niño en plena formación emocional; no habían hecho caso de sus gritos, de sus plegarias...

Las marcas de la traición corrían gravemente por sus venas en un afán destructivo que a veces parecía sobrepasarle. Creía perder el control. ¡Odiaba eso!

¡Como odiaba también a Naruto por ser tan bueno con él!

Sasuke observó con minucia por la ventana ultrajada por solo un par de rayos cálidos a punto de desaparecer en el ocaso. En un espectáculo bello que le aligero el corazón acelerado.

Cerró los ojos esperando la oscuridad que ciertamente llegó, dejando de lado todos esos pensamiento avasalladores.

_Quizás todo podría mejorar... ¿Intentarlo otra vez?_

Con placer se recostó en la cama con ambas manos tras la nuca en pose despreocupada, sonriendo sin ninguna razón con una mano peligrosamente acercándose a su entrepierna.

Mientras tanto su cabeza seguía contando involuntariamente los minutos que quedaban para ir a casa de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Nadie se hubiera esperado de él "eso". Si... _eso... _

Las sillas perfectamente ordenadas, la mesa limpia, la ropa en sus cajones respectivos, la ropa sucia en la lavadora... una casa reluciente de limpia...

"Imposible".- Se dijo Naruto, pasmado de lo que había podido hacer a velocidad de la luz en menos de una hora. Se llevó un dedito a su mejilla y la rascó con suavidad sonriendo.- "Creo que todo esta arreglado"

El rubio se paseó por la pequeña casita que tenía en las alturas de un humilde edificio de Konoha (NA: Oo No sé si Naruto "vive en las alturas" es decir en una especie de departamento pequeñito), revisaba cada detalle, cada adorno, cada cosa que no calzara con lo pulcro que estaba su casita en ese momento. Se sintió satisfecho al percibir todo perfecto.

Revisó el reloj de centro que marcaba quince minutos exactos para las diez de la noche; se revolvió el pelo frente al espejo, reubicándolo con desarme, igualmente examinó su ropa; una polera negra acompañada de una chaqueta color azul marino sobria, los pantalones verde musgo más o menos holgados. Naruto acerco su nariz a la chaqueta percibiendo en ella el aroma agradable de una colonia masculina que en la tarde había elegido minuciosamente entre muchas en el supermercado de Konoha.

Entonces un revoloteo estomacal le sacudió por completo... ¡estaba tan nervioso! Si bien era cierto que Sasuke había aceptado su invitación, en realidad el moreno no sabía el verdadero motivo... ¡Era obvio que siquiera lo imaginaba! Ante esta realidad Naruto no lograba evitar que gotas de sudor frío cayeran con lentitud por la curvatura de sus mejillas y cuello. La mano tembleque y la cara con una mueca retorcida y translúcida con terror muy poco disimulado. Buscó solución en un pequeño tazón de ramen que... para sorpresa de él mismo... ¡simplemente no le ayudaba¡Oh si¡Naruto Uzumaki por primera vez en su vida no se había comido un tazón de ramen!

"¿Cómo le diré?".- Se preguntó tomando el control remoto de la televisión al haberse dado por vencido con el ramen.- "Podría empezar con algo como...".- Naruto viajó con velocidad hacía el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el baño, dejando por quien sabe donde al pobre control remoto.

Finalmente llegó donde sus pies tanto querían: el espejo. Su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada quejumbrosa y algo asustada.

"Bien, bien... a ver Naruto... tan solo imagínatelo".- Cerró los ojos exhalando aire repetidas veces, profundo, muuuy profundo. Luego abrió los ojos.- "Por lo menos aquí puedes ensayar... Haré como si tú fueras Sasuke ¿Bien?".- Dijo esto acercándose un poco más al espejo y hablando con él, como si de la nada este le fuera a responder.

Pasó un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos... muchos minutos... no los suficientes para que fueran las diez, pero en fin xD...

... Y Naruto aún continuaba sin hacer nada...

"¡Ya sé!".- Bramó con felicidad y repentino.- "Podría decir algo como...".- Se aclaró la garganta con una tos falsa.- "¡Hey! Sasuke... ehm... ¡Ven, ven! Pasa... ¿Qué como estoy? Pues bien, si... ¡No¡Sasuke jamás me preguntaría que como estoy!".- Naruto de desordenó los cabellos alarmantemente. Levanto la vista viendo su reflejo con determinación.- "¡Ahí voy de nuevo: Hola Sasuke, si... ¡Que no soy un baka¡Tú lo serás! Si, si... ¿Pasarás o te quedarás viendo el pomo de la puerta allá afuera? No serás tú un dobe... bueno, da igual¿Quieres algo de beber? Ehm... si, creo que tengo algo por ahí... ¡Oh¿Qué¿Qué por qué te estoy invitando? Verás, la verdad es que estaba pensando que quizás podríamos... no sé, ver... ya sabes... una película juntos. Kakashi sensei me la entregó especialmente para ti y para mi... ¡No me digas pervertido! Ya sabrás cuando la veas... y... y... ¡Perfecto!".- Cuando Naruto finalmente termino su auto-diálogo con un Sasuke imaginario se dio por satisfecho. En su mente, esa forma que había actuado previamente no le sonaba tan estúpida ni humillante. Iba acorde con su personalidad y la del vengador.

Así que ya un poco más tranquilo volvió a su pose aletargada esperando con expectación mezclada con un poco de somnolencia la llegada del Uchiha a su casa. Escuchaba el tic tac resonando en sus oídos, por cada segundo... cada instante pasaba más lento ante sus ojos pesados.

Parecía que sus párpados se le cerraban adormecidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente estaba ahí; el aire frío le golpeaba lo que quedaban de las mejillas escondidas tras una bufanda azul oscura. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo.

¿Qué querría el dobe para haberlo invitado de esa forma tan fortuita?

Se acerco a la entrada, mientras su dedo tocaba el timbre.

_Ding Dong_

Sonó resonante en sus oídos; pero nadie salió. Entonces volvió a repetir el acto... nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

"Pff... ¿Dónde estará el Usuratonkashi? Yo no he venido aquí a hacer el ridículo".- Sasuke se frotó las manos con frío, levantándose un poco más la bufanda, casi hasta cubrir su nariz rojita.

Prefirió golpear, a ver si con eso recibía alguna respuesta, aunque al igual que las dos veces anteriores... nadie salió.

"Quizás...".- Se dijo el Uchiha acercándose a la venta que casualmente estaba abierta.- "No creo que este dobe este..."

Camino hacía una ventanita, estaba cubierta por cortinas así que nada podía ver hacía el interior de la casa. Sasuke apoyó sus manos en esta descubriendo como es que el cerrojo no esta puesto y la ventana, gracias al cielo, podía ser abierta desde afuera.

"No será muy... es fácil que entren a robarle de este modo".- Se dijo el moreno entrando sin permiso a la estancia. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría dado media vuelta y marchar directo a casita... ¡Pero no Sasuke Uchiha¡ÉL no!

Se introdujo silencioso como un felino, con pasos mudos de ninja. La idea de que Naruto le estuviese jugando una broma para dejarle de estúpido no le era muy ajena. Así que, decidido a hacer que el tiro le saliera por la culata a su compañero de equipo, se lanzó camino a la sala de estar, dando vueltas por el piso con rapidez para no ser visto.

Llegó al umbral de la puerta, viendo frente a él un sofá y una televisión encendida. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, arriba y abajo: Ningún rastro de Naruto. Sasuke respiró aliviado y se levanto del suelo donde estaba hincado.

"Jamás pensé que el baka fuera tan ordenado".- Dijo el pelinegro echando una ojeada a las bibliotecas perfectamente ordenadas, a los adornos colocados en su lugar. Cada cosa.

_Mmm... fiiiuuu... fiiuuu..._

Los oídos de Sasuke captaron un sonido, al instante el chico se puso en pose defensiva, dispuesto a cualquier trampa del rubio. Pero nada llegó.

_Fiiiiuuuu..._

¡De nuevo el sonido¡Parecía venir desde el sofá!

Sasuke se acercó con cautela a él, mirando el piso a ver si encontraba algún hilillo casi invisible a modo de trampa. Aún recordaba la bienvenida para Kakashi-sensei.

Con cautela fue aminorando el espacio entre él y el dichoso sonido que cada vez resonaba más en su cabeza. Un paso, otro más... y otro... y otro... hasta que... llegó.

"¿Naruto?".- Uchiha miró con una ceja levantada la imagen ante él: El rubio estaba recostado en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados con relajación, una pierna laxa cayendo por el vértice y los brazos extendidos de forma despreocupada. Un hilo de baba corría mejilla abajo en la cara de Naruto, la nariz respingona y los cabellos juguetones que le caían con suavidad.

Francamente le pareció... ¿Enternecedor?

¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke hizo más corta la distancia para apreciar mejor al chico sin saber bien por que tanta intriga. Sólo sabía que quería verle largo rato, ante esto una sonrisa inconsciente cruzó los fríos labios del Uchiha.

_Mmm... _

Ya estaba tan cerca que podía verle las pestañas oscuras cerradas junto con los párpados. La paz le inundó todo su ser, no pudo contener al verlo ahí tan... disponible.

Escrutó con la mirada oscura la suavidad de la piel que suponía debía tener Naruto, una mano cariñosa la acarició deleitándose con ella, comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Naruto era suave.

A si mismo tenía otra duda más... Naruto sería... ¿dulce?

Ambas palmas tantearon las mejillas del rubio con dedicación, procurando que no fuese a despertar. El corazón le latía desbocado, como si quisiera escaparse de su cuerpo a través de su boca.

Su boca...

Ya sólo habían escasos dos centímetros de distancia entre su boca y la de Naruto, algo le carcomía el pecho y el estómago, algo delicioso que en su tiempo no supo bien como definir. Su mente estaba aturdida. No respondía, no se alteraba ante la posibilidad de besar a su mejor amigo... a un hombre.

La respiración le daba en su rostro. Entonces...

Entornó los ojos para juntar sus labios con los de Naruto.

Un casto beso.

_Continuará..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ehm... jejeje ¡no me digan nada! Me he demorado un montón ¡Gomen¡Pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el colegio que a penas me ha dado para revisar mis fics¡Lo siento! Intentaré ser más puntual... sólo pido comprensión._

_Bueno, volviendo al tema... ¿Qué tal¿Un beso¡Jaja! Les apuesto que nadie pensaba que haría eso... ehm... la verdad es que no, era muy predecible viniendo de mi xDD Jajaja... ¡es que era demasiada la tentación! Naruto durmiendo, Sasuke con las hormonas y los sentimientos alborotados... ¡Ya saben! XDDD_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Maca-chan15: _**_Jajaja... ¿Lemon? Mmm... aún no quiero adelantar nada ;D así que... ¡wooaa! XD Gracias! (Esos cambios de humor que tengo xD) Muchas gracias... ¡Has sido mi primera reviewtora! (que rara la palabra Oo mi neologismo) ¡Muchas muchas gracias! __Seh seh, gomen... T.T me demoro mucho en actualizar, pero hago lo que puedo ;D_

**_Jaruka: _**_¡Un llores! T.T Que aquí con mis fics no quiero lágrimas, a menos que sean de felicidad xD pero buueee... Jejeje, grax¿Entretenido? No sé si este capítulo me haya salido exactamente "Entretenido" pero estoy intentándolo n.n ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

**_Musa1: _**_¿Tú eres la que me envió un mail? No? Oo o toy muy desmemoriada yo? (No si yo ya sabía que Nuri es la causante de mi desmemoria xDD) Jajaja seeh... Sasuke y Naru + Porno Perversiones xD Jajaja en este cap. No he puesto mucho de la trama original, pero la verdad es que quería poner a Sasuke un poquitín más¿Cómo decirlo? Blando quizás ;D ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!_

**_Kisuka: _**_Jo¡eres igualita a Naruto! XD y yo tb! LO ADORO! Es tan cute! T.T Me conmueve el corazoncito... (Nee si desde que tengo pololo que ando cursi NOOO!) ¿Osito de peluche? Oo ya quisiera ver eso xD jajajajaja Jejeje muchas grax. ¡Gomen! No te he mandado ningún aviso, lo siento! Es que continuar el cap. Me salió de improviso Oo ¡De todas formas: Muchas gracias!_

**_Annika-chan: _**_Seeh ¡Kakashi es un hentai! Con esa influencia no me sorprendería ver a Naruto o a Sasuke convertidos en unos maniacos sexuales xD Jajaja aunque sería muy divertido... ¡Glup! Podría hacer un fic de eso (Canto de ángeles) La inspiración llega a mi (seh claro xD ya quisiera yo) Jujuju... pero bueno... ¡Que rico que te haya gustado¡Muchas gracias!_

**_HagaRenPoter: _**_¡Na no da! Compañera de Gravitation ¡Wow! Tan weno que es ese anime, lastima que no lo he visto entero snif... ¡Pero será! Parece que les gusta harto la idea de la porno, no serán unas perver... ups! Digo, unas chicas muy muy sanas xDD Jajajajaja... ¡Gracias! Ooooh Oo me agregaras a tus favoritos? Pos'... ehm... si pos'! Gracias! Jejej (se nota que me pongo nerviosa con los halagos? O.O) _

**_Zerohuey: _**_Jojojo, TÚ... chica lemonizada al máximo:D ¿Crees que no he leído tus fics? XDD jajaja ni de broma! Los adoro! Son más lendos... snif snif, preciosos hermosos. Pero buee... volviendo al tema... seh seh, ya sé que debo actualizar mas rápido. Pero ya he dicho como chorrocientas mil veces (Oo) que no puedo hacerlo T.T es culpa de mi imaginación que anda de vacas aún y weno.. de los profes explotadores de mi colegio también. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**_Vulpe-chan: _**_¿Matarme? NOOO AÚN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR... tengo aún que encontrar a mi Killua de carne y hueso T.T ¿Qué será de mi si muero antes? NOO... ¡Piedad! Y.. jeje... parece que se me pasó la mano :P ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Incluso a pesar de que digas que me mataras XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Hermi17: _**_¿Otra más que me quiere matar? T.T No¿Qué le hecho yo al mundo para que deseen verme muerta? Que desdichada soy... snif snif¿Fic sexual? XDD jajaja buena terminología... rlz. __Fic sexual.. Jajajajaja no puedo parar de reír xD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_DaRaNgEd Of YaOi: _**_¿Huele a lemon?Mmm... podría ser si es que no tuviera atrofiado mi sentido del olfato ;D Seh seh, ya sé! T.T trataré de actualizar más rápido... Gomen u.u Saludillos a ti tb. Niñia pervertida xD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_NuriNeko: _**_No diré yo Piyiyumon que estás loca xD onda, el review te falló y me dejaste un review gigante. Y... ¡POR ESO TE ADORO NURI! Eres genial... T.T AAAWWW Gracias amigui Yaa... tenía que salir con Neji la niña XDD Jajaja ta pitiao' ese lok jajaja. Definitivamente... mucho come come Paradise... tienes lemoniditis aguditis ya te cache! OO ¡Seh¡Viva la libertad de expresión! La libertad es tuya... Ok ( A lo más comercial de Smartcom pcs XDD) Seeh... ¡Kakashi tiene videos! No será muy hentai, noo... si estoy segura de por que siempre llega tarde... seguramente se va a ver con Iruka-sensei por ahí los cochinones xDD jajajajaja seh ¡Viva nuestra ciudad de origen! Pervertilandia! VIVA! VIVA! Siii, continuaremos nuestro fic piyiyumon SEH mamá xDD pareces mi madre, ya lo sé... n.n que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, me hace sentir feliz... jajaj ya lok, te dejó por que tengo que contestar otros review. ¿ves? Mi respuesta también es gigante xDD Jajaja ¡Gracias lok! Yo le daré tus saludos a __Juanita Mercedes Guadalupe del Carmen y bla bla Jajaja... _

**_Kyubi-chan y Sasu: _**_Más locas fanáticas... ¡Seh! Bienvenidas a Pervertilandia, donde le puedes dar rienda suelta a tu perversión... ¡Wiiii! XDD jajajaja Que bien! Les gustó! Snif, que dichosa me hacen con esas palabras. Oigan! XD ni crean que le diré el "como" No no, eso es un secreto... HI-MIT-SU ;D Aguarden y verán, tengo muchas ideas en la mira. ¡Muchas gracias!_

**_Ankin: _**_Jojo, gracias... seh¿Ehm? No sé que decir... jeje supongo que.. :D ¡GRACIAS! XD_

**_Kao-chan: _**_Jajaja ¿Te gusta mi nick? Una vez Nicoyasha me dijo lo mismo, dice que suena chistoso Oo ehm... será xD... ¡Gracias! Si si, que rico que te guste, trataré de ponerle todo el empeño posible para que este fic resulte maravillas. ;D ¡Muchas gracias!_

**_Miaru: _**_Lemon again xD Jjaja mish... pervertidas toas' (¿Y yo no? __XDD) Fic potente? __XD eso se agrega a mi lista donde calza "Fic sexual" Jajaj (Uta q----ue me reí con eso xD es que no sé... nunk me habían dicho algo así, aunque suena genial, me siento toda una versión femenina de Jiraiya xDD) ¡Gracias!_

**_Aelita: _**_Seh, Al fin alguien piensa en el pobre de Naruto... o sea: tener que decirle a Sasuke "Sabes? Podríamos ver una porno te parece?" No es muy sencillo ne? Oo creo que antes de eso ya tienes un kunai clavado en la cabeza Oo ouch! Dolor, pobre Naru-chan ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Blueazulacero: _**_¡Thank¿Un diez? Gracias... jaja que buena calificación, me haces muy feliz! Seh, estoy intentando ser cómica en esta sección, aunque creo que Kita y Minasuka me ganan por mucho Oo seh, ellas son el cerebro en ese ámbito, yo inconscientemente comienzo a tirarme pal' lado del melodrama ¡Demonios! No tengo la chispa! XDD ¡Muchas gracias!_

**_Berylia-Crystalia: _**_Jejeje, gracias ¿Qué despierta la imaginación? MM... ¡Otra pervertida! No no! Tranquila, si sé que quizás no te- referías a nada pervertido, si aquí la única soy sho ;D (seh seguro XD) Me gusto mucho tu review, creo que me juzgaste por mi narrativa y no por la idea en sí ¡Gracias!_

**_BlackLadyAod:_**_ No te mueras tanto! XD mira que este cap. No sé, quedó como extraño, onda na' que ver con el primero... pero será... Que bueno que te guste... ¡Muchas gracias por el review!_

**_Misatito: _**_­Ooooh Piyiyumon! __No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar (Malditas tareas!) ¿Cómo? Crees que Kakashi no es un pervertido? XD alucinas! Jajaja, si sé, sip, lo es lo es, es un pervertido y lo amamos como tal! Me hacía falta un SasuNaru en el repertorio... ¡Es que son tan lendos! T.T Actualizaré si mamá xD lo sé... jajaja ¡Gracias lok!_

**_Hanasumi Uzumaki: _**_Jejeje ¡Gracias! Más que la conversación, creo que era chistoso el preámbulo de Naruto con la cosa del "¿Cómo le llamo?" XD ¡Pobrecito! No sabía como... T.T más lendo el cabro de mércale. Le adoro. ¡Gracias por el review!_

_Wenp, hasta aquí no más... creo que respondí con todos los reviews ;D son las... ¡3:15 am! Oo wow, me tengo que ir a dormir... ¡Muchas cosas que hacer mañana! Les agradezco a todas por el apoyo¡Han sido muy buenas¡Gracias:D_

**_¡Reviews please! ;D Su review es mi sueldo (Siempre había querido escribir eso xD)_**

**_Con Cariño..._**

**_Chibi-Poio –Obsesionada con Killua-_**


	3. Altercado En La Misión

_¡Bien! XD Ahora mismo pueden enviarme las cartas de amenaza, pues, sacando cuentas, este fic no lo actualizaba desde hace más o menos 11 meses, en fin, las explicaciones están al final del chapie XDD_

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kishimoto y bla bla bla xD ya saben el resto._**

_Chapie_ _dedicado a mi queridisisisima amiga: **NuriNeko, **por estar siempre conmigo apoyandome n.n GRACIAS MI WASHAAA! _

_**¡El capítulo! Por fin…. xDDDD**_

………………………………………………………………………………………****

_**Camino A La Adultez**_

_By_ _Chibi-Poio_

_**Segundo Capítulo: **Altercado En La Misión_

Abrió los ojos con suavidad, los parpadeos paulatinos debido a los ojos pesados del sueño. Se restregó la mirada tratando de despertar, dando con esto un bostezo profundo y sonoro mientras se rascaba la panza con aún semblante adormilado, luego su otra mano reparó en sus labios con un sabor extraño, un poco amargo y dulce, sabores humedecidos con gracia dentro de su boca, poca atención le dio a ese hecho.

El rubio paseó su mirada pérdida hacía el reloj constatando con horror y sorpresa como es que ya pasaban veinte valiosos minutos de la hora acordada con Sasuke.

"¡MIERDAAA! ¡ME HE DORMIDOO DATTE BAYO!".- Vociferó el rubio al más puro estilo "_Tápense lo oídos si no quieren morir", _se descolocó del sofá y corrió asustado hacía la puerta para ver si había alguien afuera: Nada.- "Kakashi-sensei me matará... ¡Soy un idiota!¡He cavado mi propia tumba! Oh... ¿Y Sasuke? Lo más probable es que haya llegado y al no haber salido nadie se habrá ido.".- Al decir esto, Naruto no pudo evitar revolverse los cabellos sin mesura, al borde de una especie de colapso nervioso; lo único que pudo hacer entonces... ¡Fue correr por toda la casa!

Naruto corrió con la respiración agitada, se dio una vuelta, luego otra, se pegó un par de veces, se dijo tonto mentalmente, todo aquello en menos de dos segundos. Trataba de mantenerse relativamente sereno dentro de lo que se podía, el único problema era que dentro de su vocabulario (muy extenso por lo demás) no existía dicha palabra.

El desorden estaba hecho, en su miedo magistral ante un castigo de su sensei, Naruto había desarmado todo el arreglo que tantas horas de esfuerzo le había tomado. A pesar de esto, continuó vociferando a grandes voces cosas como "ESTOY MUERTO" "TENDRE QUE IRME DE KONOHA" "¡¡POBRE DE MIIIIIIII!" "YA NO SERÉ HOKAGUE"... Y una sarta de estupideces que ahora, por preferencia no serán escritas (XD)

Luego de correr, desesperarse y quedarse casi calvo debido a los arranques de sus manos por tomarse la cabellera desenfrenadamente, el rubio se sentó con frustración en el piso helado.

"¿Qué haré! Kakashi sensei me castrará…" Y dos graciosas cascaditas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojitos húmedos de Kyuubi, cristalizados por el miedo y la desesperación de que ante su inoportuno descuido, Sasuke se hubiese marchado a su casa.- "Bien, bien… cálmate Naruto, un buen sucesor de Hokage no debe permitir que su razón entre en pánico. Vamos… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… fiu…".- Ya una vez recobrada medianamente la cordura, Naruto hizo lo primero que hacía en casos como estos…

"¡RAMEN! Si, si… necesito de mi delicioso ramen. Sólo eso me dará la fortaleza para hacer algo conveniente en este momento".- Y dicho y hecho, de dos zancadas llegó a la cocina impecable, como pocas veces, donde se encontraba su dichoso y preciado ramen, esperándole a ser calentado… luego de eso pensaría con más claridad o por lo menos, desde el fondo del corazón, esperaba que esa fuese la solución para su problema.

Tomó un pequeño martillo apuntándolo a un escaparate colocado, casi con poder casual, en una de las paredes del lugar. Constaba de un vidrio suspendido por cuatro pequeños pilares afirmados a su vez en la pared, arriba un letrero de tamaño regular con las palabras "_Romper sólo en caso de una emergencia ultra-hiper-mega-al infinito y más allá de importante… o simplemente por hambre"_

"Es el momento de ser utilizado…".- El rubio tragó con aspereza, un segundo después sacaba un ramen, edición especial, de aquel pequeño escondrijo.- "Es una lástima que tenga que comerte".- Miró a el envase con cierta nostalgia, mientras una lágrima seudo dramática caía por su mejilla.- "… Pero la vida es así…".- Pensó con decisión.

_Minutos Después…_

_¡RIIIINGGG! _

El pequeño Naruto se quemaba las manos sacando con vehemencia el envase del microondas, mientras sus palillos incursionaban afanosamente en el "Ramen edición especial para coleccionistas".

Se sentó sosteniéndole y echándose grandes porciones a la boca.

"Mmmm… estas muy rico…".- Se relamió.- "No puedo creer que te haya tenido guardado por tantos años cosita rica".- Otro bocado más.

Sin duda el ramen le había ensimismado, era tan difícil no someterse a esa delicia de fideos y sopa, a su aroma, a su exquisitez divina, un regalo de Kami-sama sólo para él.

Naruto esta completamente absorto; abatido y con hambre le hacía en su totalidad vulnerable y descuidado, tanto, que no sintió los ligeros pasos gatunos ubicados estratégicamente tras de sí.

"Tú no pierdes el tiempo dobe…"

Sin pensarlo y por el susto, el rubio soltó el pote que se vertió sobre sí dolorosamente.

"Aaah… ¡Esto quema! ¡Me estoy quemando! ¡ESTOY CALIENTE DATTE BAYO!".- Chilló Naruto, despertando con seguridad a media Konoha y provocándole algo extraño en el estomago del Uchiha con esa última frase.

Se sopló las manos y pantalón que tan cuidadosamente se había puesto, había tenido incluso la particularidad de perfumar por si las dudas, Kakashi sensei siempre tendía a decirle que un buen hombre, es aquel que esta guapo. Él, por supuesto, se consideraba el más apuesto de la aldea. Modestia aparte.

Naruto intentaba en vano acallar el dolor, mirando con cierta nostalgia el ramen vertido en el suelo, tantos años guardándolo, tanto tiempo limpiando el piso… luego se miró a él mismo, todo sucio y lloró con más ganas.

"Tanto tiempo arreglándome...".- Era mucho tiempo para que todo se hubiera ido de unas por el caño, todo por culpa de…- "¡SASUKE BAKA! ¡No era necesario que me asustaras de ese modo! ¡Ya nadie me respeta!".- Gimió.

El aludido se acercó a él, con un brillo extraño en los ojos que Naruto pudo atisbar. Le tomó ambas manos, acurrucándolas con las suyas de forma acogedora, pero siempre con esa pizca de frialdad en sus actos.

"No serás muy dobe…".- Le escrutó con los ojos penetrantes.- "¿Te duele mucho?"

El Kitsune cristalizó sus ojos inmediatamente de modo infantil. Estuvo a punto de decir que si, que le dolía demasiado, fue entonces cuando reparó en la mirada de Sasuke, era… tan intensa. Algo en sí le remeció como pasión febril, con una calidez que se apoderó de cada célula de su cuerpo, activándolas, acelerándolas. Ante esto, un pánico inconsciente fue lo segundo que sintió. ¡¿Qué demonios!

"Snif… ¡No! ¡No me duele nada!".- Gritó Naruto incorporándose con carmín en el rostro y la voz quebrada en un signo sobreexagerado de su parte. Sin embargo Sasuke aún no le soltaba las manos.

"No seas tonto".- Apretó más.- "En estos casos se debe soplar… suavemente".- Y lo dijo con una voz dócil, casi como un ronroneo felino.

El rubio sólo tragó duro, mientras una gota de sudor frío caía lentamente por su sien.

"¡Ya quita! ¡Que no estoy para juegos!".- Dijo el Kitsune retirando bruscamente la mano y sentándose en el comedor, aparentemente molesto.- "¿Se puede saber como mierda entraste a mi casa? ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que es la propiedad privada! ¡Perfectamente te podría demandar… aah noo… pero el Gran Sasuke- me- creo- mejor- que- todos Uchiha no tiene miramientos… ¿¡eh!"

Y una vena se alzó en la blanquecina frente del menor del glamoroso Clan, arruinando completamente el ambiente tenue y un poco romántico que había intentado introducir.

"Tú si estas bastante loco…".- Dijo en un tono aparentemente impávido, pero que marcaba perfectamente esas notas amenazadoras y explosivas en cada letra.- "Por si no te has dado cuenta Usuratonkashi, la ventana esta abierta, cualquiera puede entrar…".- Apuntó al dichoso lugar mientras una brisa fría entraba por la abertura.

Naruto cayó en cuenta sonrojándose por su estupidez.

"Ok, Ok… ya lo sabía".- Bramó como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Su orgullo estaba ante todo! Uchiha tenía esa gran tendencia a dejarle en ridículo, y si bien él podía tolerar muchas cosas, por una extraña razón, las palabras odiosas de su compañero de equipo comenzaban a afectarle de un modo un tanto alarmante para alguien como él, presa fácil de las miradas recriminatorias de más de media Konoha.

Sasuke taladró inquisidoramente su cuerpo, mientras percibía el halo rosa que cruzaba graciosamente las mejillas de Naruto, también vislumbrando las orbes azules con un dejo orgulloso y afligido simultáneamente, el cabello destartalado, la piel suave como había logrado comprobar… los labios…

_**Flash Back **_

_¿Lo había besado? ¿Él había hecho realmente eso? _

_Separó con cautela sus labios con los del rubio, dejando de sentir al tacto la delicadeza de la carne rosada, abrumándose por sus actos, profesando una presión en su pecho, le ahogaba, le excitaba, le hacía perderse dentro de su contexto inmutable y frío. _

_Moverse le resultó difícil, respirar imposible. El aire calido del Uzumaki se había calado dentro de él tan fuertemente, que a cada suspiro revivía una y otra vez la suavidad, la textura y el deseo. _

_No supo bien a que motivo atribuirle ese extraño impulso de… besar a su mejor amigo. Sólo lo hizo, sin pensar, sin racionalizar, guiándose por la ferviente voz de su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez las ganas que tenía de saborear lo ajeno a escondidas, aumentando la emoción y la ambición. Como aquello que es prohibido e intocable, y al mismo tiempo, lo que más anhelo entrega. _

_Definitivamente no sabía que pasaba con él y su cabeza deshecha en explicaciones._

_Se hincó frente al sofá donde Naruto dormía, pasaban siete minutos de las diez en punto, todo se volvió apacible y aletargado, casi contagiosamente tenue. Sacó uno de sus mechones negros que le cubrían la frente, no andaba con su cinta distintiva, simplemente era él… Sasuke Uchiha, perturbado, vulnerable, débil; el hombre puede llegar a ser calculador, más la falta de sentimientos es cosa de objetos, no de seres humanos. _

_Observó paciente y perdido, hasta que un leve murmullo por parte del rubio le sobresaltó. Un temor injustificado le acudió a cada fibra, tembló ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto, y previo a que todo fuera dicho, se escondió lo mejor que pudo en la casa de Naruto. Había tenido la intención de retirarse completamente de la casa, pero recordó la "amable" petición del rubio de venir a visitarlo, y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que Naruto no tenía muchas personas a quien invitar, la soledad carcomía mucho más el corazón que cualquier veneno conocido. _

_Quizás sólo por eso se quedó. Desprendido de toda elocuencia en sus actos, se limitó a esperar en la cocina, ya sabría lo que vendría en este caso; Naruto despertaría asustado de que él no estuviera, se volvería loco y luego aparecería por la cocina esperando comer algo para tranquilizarse._

_Sonrió ante el hecho de que conociera tan bien a su amigo, sobretodo cuando sintió un eufórico grito proveniente desde la sala. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

"¿Nee? Sasuke-baka… ¿Te encuentras bien?".- Naruto se le acerco con aire burlón.- "No me digas que estas enfermo datte bayo; es natural que los débiles caigan primero".- Colocó una de sus manos desordenando el cabello del Uchiha.

El vengador despertó de su ensimismamiento, sintiendo al instante como Naruto le revolvía su cabellera, le miró, mientras la palabra _debil_ cruzaba por su mente; una punzada dañina le cruzó las entrañas con remordimiento, ciertamente sus actos demostraban una debilidad con nombre y apellido.

"No seas idiota…".- Dijo, quitando bruscamente la mano del Uzumaki de sí.- "Lo que yo sea o lo que me pase simplemente no es de tu incumbencia… dobe".- Y ahí estaban nuevamente las palabras tajantes saliendo parsimoniosamente de su boca, con tal poder cruel que inmediatamente vio los ojos azules de Naruto heridos por su lengua bífida.

¿Algún día aprendería a ser más amable con el rubio, esa extraña manía que tenía para alejar justamente a la poca gente que se preocupaba sinceramente por su persona. ¡No podía evitarlo! El título que otorgaba pertenecer a una de las más prestigiosas familias, a la vez heredaba la desconfianza al amor de otras personas, subestimar los sentimientos del resto… no aceptarlos como puros y desinteresados, los asumía como un mero trámite dado por el respeto.

No le apetecía hablar con Sasuke cuando era así con él, después de todo, comprendía que, por mucho que intentará introducirse en el reducido mundo Uchiha, las puertas estarían para siempre cerradas para él. ¿La razón? Ni él mismo lo comprendía.

Naruto despegó la vista de las orbes profundas y negras del moreno con cierto tenor melancólico, un bólido taciturno que con el tiempo había logrado dominar, con esa sensación dio media vuelta, y dispuesto a ya olvidar el asunto, caminó hacía el living, sentándose frente al televisor.

"¿Vendrás?".- Dijo con una sonrisa apacible el rubio, diciendo en ella _No te preocupes, entiendo que sea desagradable mi compañía._

Sasuke suspiró cansado, conocía tan bien esa expresión, que no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente culpable.

"Esta bien, después de todo para eso estoy aquí".- Suspiró una vez más con lasitud (T.T), y caminó en dirección al rubio, se sentó a su lado, procurando, obviamente, que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocará la de Naruto. Infaliblemente comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso con el asunto.

¡Sus manos! ¡Oh Kami-sama! Jamás las había visto temblar de esa manera. Sasuke miró disimuladamente hacía un lado, mientras Naruto, totalmente ajeno a la vista posada en él, tomaba un objeto de forma rectangular en sus manos, sacándolo con una cautela.- que para el Uchiha fue sobreexagerada.- que levantaba una que otra sospecha en su acompañante.

"¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que veremos hoy?".

¡Glup! Había llegado _La Pregunta. ¡POM POM POM_! casi pudo escuchar aquellos tambores de la resolución, enviados por orden divina a sus oídos.

_**Afuera**_

_Justo una persona pasaba con un tambor, haciéndolo sonar con estruendo. _

_**Volviendo a la casa de Naruto**_

El rubio sólo atinó a sonreír sonrojado. Miró a su lado la carátula del video, y pudo observar, sin evitar que hasta sus orejitas enrojecieran, una imagen nada de casta y pura. ¡Maldición! ¿En qué se había venido a meter? Desvió su mirada hasta su propia entrepierna, pensando "_Todo por ustedes mis chicos, jamás dejaré que los alejen de mi hijos míos" _

Al otro lado del sillón, un chico sacaba un pañuelo de quien sabe donde para limpiar su nariz que, _casualmente_, había comenzado a sangrar de la nada.

"_Sólo Naruto se mira… ehm… sus partes con tal desfachatez".- _Pensó el menor de los Uchiha, echándose disimuladamente aire con una de sus manos, y sin poder evitar cierta sonrisa un tanto… ¿Pervertida? Ok, tantos años sin ningún encuentro intimo comenzaban a cobrarle consecuencias.

Debido al despiste.-o más bien la idiotez.- de Naruto, nada supo de este incidente; su mente ahora miraba al video. Debía ser el video, vivir con el video, pensar en el video, comer con el… ¡Ok! Simplemente debía ver el video con Sasuke.

"Bueno, digamos que es una representación… ¡Ilustrativa, si, ehm… ¿Qué más?... ¡Educativa!... si, tiene que ver con la vida… y lalala…".- Canturreó el rubio con un tono vacilante, evadiendo completamente la mirada interrogante del moreno y rascandose graciosamente una de sus mejillas tenuemente rosadas.- "En fin… mejor veámoslo".- Y una sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia acompañando al lindo tono carmín.

"¿Y quién te lo ha prestado?".- Volvió a pregunta el Uchiha, sin saber que metía el dedo en la yaga.

¿Debía decirle o no que Kakashi-sensei se lo había entregado? (Léase, obligado a que lo recibiera xD) Pensó un momento en lo que quizás pasaría si hacía eso, casi podía imaginarlo; Sasuke enojado, un portazo, nada de película. ¿Cuál es el resultado de la ecuación? Naruto sin… (… "eso" xD)

"Jejeje… ya basta de preguntar tanto, te he invitado para que pasemos un buen momento… juntos".- Y se arrepintió por esas palabras fácilmente comprometedoras.

"Estoy de acuerdo".- Habló el Uchiha con un tono serio y desinteresado, sin embargo, un tenue temblor en su labio, las manos sudorosas, y sobretodo, las mejillas rojas, reflejaban una situación, si bien imperceptible para Naruto, completamente sabida por Sasuke: estaba nervioso.

El rubio se puso de pie, con la película en sus manos, el televisor estaba prendido, las luces apagadas, el ambiente era perfecto para lo que según su profesor, sería "_El despertar hacía la adultez"_. Llegó al video, con mano trémula lo colocó en su lugar, y luego, el paso final.

"Play".- Dijo más para sí el Uzumaki apretando el pequeño botoncito gatillador, volvió a su asiento, mientras la pantalla se ponía en negro y una especie de logo poco conocido se anunciaba.

Miró hacía un lado avergonzado, Sasuke no sospechaba nada. Volvió a posar su vista en el televisor, y como si hubiera comido gusanos, el estómago se le revolvió por el nerviosismo.

_Y ahí, exactamente a las 11:00 pm, comenzaba su camino a la adultez… _

_**Continuará…**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm so sorry! De verdad disculpen por subir este capítulo que para ser sinceros, lo considero un bodrio, una simple falacia Pero aquí van mis justificaciones…_

_1.- Este año me tocó dar PSU (aquí en Chile, es una especie de examen que decide tu futuro académico con respecto a la Educación Superior)_

_2.- Salí de 4º medio, y es un trámite que consume mucho las energías._

_3.- Problemas familiares de los graves, y no creo que nadie quiera escuchar el dramón completo XD, la cosa es que tuve unos conflictos en mi casa._

_4.- No tenía internet._

_5.- Pues, simplemente la inspiración no llegaba a mi, por lo que estuve tentada muchas veces a dejar hasta aquí no más el fic a pesar de que esa decisión me doliera en el alma u.u _

_Creo que esas son mis especies de excusas, no espero que convaliden todo el tiempo que tuve este fic así a medias, pero por lo menos T.T No sé… DISCULPEEEEENN! No las molesto más T.T Las dejo con los reviews D_

_**Maca-chan15: **Jajaja, muchas muchas gracias O, no, tranquila, no se enojarán ni nada de eso, pero tengo pensado algunas cositas para el próximo capítulo que trataré no se DEMORE tanto como este n.n! Muchas gracias! Saluditos!_

**_Hae_** _**uchiha: **Juas! Sasuke sorprenderá a muchas, ya lo verán… jijiji, ¿Cómo 13 veces? WOWWW! XD Me halagas con eso sabías? Jeje, el Lemon, mm… eso lo dejo a criterio mío, sólo espero no decepcionarlas, pero hasta ahora no puedo adelantar nadita de nada xDD MUCHAS GRAX!_

_**Blueazulacero: **Jajaja! WOW! Gracias por dejarme tantos reviews! xD sii! Me he demorado una eternidad en continuar este fic, pero ahora que esta activo, espero no abandonarlo de nuevo, por que al parecer mi imaginación ha comenzado a obedecer un poquitin. Gracias por el apoyo!_

_**niea: **Nooo! xD no soy cruel! Bueno… cri cri cri… si u.u Soy cruel, lo acepto Jajaja! ¿Qué no tarde mucho? xD Pues ya ves, SÓLO 11 meses… superé mi record Xdd Jajaja! Yap! Muchas gracias por el review! _

_**Balucita: **Goomeeen! T.T Si, odiáme u.u Estas en todo tu derecho xD Pues, aqui hay un nuevo chapie, espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Aelita: **Bueno, Naruto será siempre Naruto, y a pesar de que algo raro estuvo sintiendo, no se enteró de ese beso secreto del Uchiha, mejor así… me da más trama para largo XDD Jajaja! Muchas gracias y disculpa la demora!_

_**Ally-Tsukasa: **Bueno, si xD Naruto despertó… tarde! Jajaja, ucha, pobre de él u.u Tanto que lo hago ponerse nervioso con que Kakashi lo dejará castrado xDD Muchas gracias por el review y sorry por la demora!_

_**Kao-chan: **Juas! A mi tb. Me gusta mi seudónimo O! XD Waa! Yo adoro tus fics XDD Si si, bueno, xD la cosa es que continué el fic jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sigue escribiendo tus fics! XD _

_**Temari-Shikamaru: **Seeh... ay de esos dos, tan muy enamoraos' xD Jajajaa! Disculpa por la demora Y gracias por el apoyo!_

_**Musa1: **xD_ _jaja tú me mandaste un mail! Seeeh, lo recuerdoooouuuu! Oh thank! Muchas muchas gracias! Estuve a punto de abandonar el fic, pero gracias al incentivo correcto (léase amenazas de Nuri Jajaja) pues, volví a escribir! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Kaede-sama: **Juas, si si, ESA edad es precisa para los problemas de identidad sexual xD jajaja, seh, más encima teniendo a Narutin como compañero… AAAH EL AMOOOURR! XDD Jajajaja! Yap, muchas gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora! T.T_

_**Annika-chan: **n/n Oh gracias por decirme tantos halagos, los fics pervertidos de menores son geniales XD Glup! Si, soy una pervertida asumida u.u Jajaja! NooOoO! El lemon… juas… POM POM POM! No se sabe todavía cuando viene el lemon XD Jajaja! Gracias! D_

_**Miaru: **Jajaja, y dale con el Lemon xD son toas' unas pervertidas… y me encanta eso! XDD Jajaja, juas, muchas gracias y me encantan tus fics XDD Jaajaja!_

_**Nuri: **Waaaaaaaaaa! PIYIYUMONA DEL ALMAAA! XDDD Seeh, lo puee' creer? XD Pude escribir este cap. Aunque me costó más que la cresta! Nooo! Si yo no soy mala (h) sólo a veces, cuando me da la gana XD Uta! Tú y tu lemoniditis aguditis! XD Jajaja la llea' esa enfermedad… así da gusto estar enferma mierda! Jajaja! Y ami lokita! La dejo Xdd gracias o Este cap. Esta dedicao' a ute!_

_**Misatito: **O.o_ _Wuaaa! ¿Idola? o/o OOH THANKS! Seh, es q un capítulo washon sale por que los personajes son muy muy washones, uta q estan wenos xD Jajaja sii! Soy muy muy matapasiones, siempre me lo han dichooo! Jajajaja Si, Sas-uke y su revolución de hormonas le comenzarán a jugar chueco Jajajaja! Yap! Gracias por el review!_

**_Deranged_** _**Of Yaoi: **Jajaja, del beso Narutin no cacho ni una, pero tendrás que conformarte con ese beso, si si, la perversión se viene… pero… jajaja! Na' xD sorpresa! No es lo q todas esperan XDD Jajaja! Ya, me estoy riendo como maniática jajaja, ya… ¡Gracias!_

_**BlackLady-Aod: **Nooo! No te comas tu almaaa! XD jajaja! Sorry por dejarlo ahí, pero es la gracia para que se queden pegadas con el fic xD jaja, igual que en las teleseries. Pobre almohadas T.T ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**_Kurika_** _**Uchiha: **Ehm_… _Seh, esos dos son muy tiernos xD A toas' nos traen loquitas al parecer… MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_**Vulpe-chan: **O.O_ _Creo que tengo suerte de estar viva y de que no me hayas clavado ese kunai… aún T.T SORRY POR NO CONTINUARLO ANTEEES! Gracias por el review!_

_**Minasuka-chan: **Madafakaaa, Gai, Hamtasukaaaa! WUUAA! Uta que estuvo buena la conversación loga de anoche XDD Jajaja! Na' yo también toy wateando con los reviews, así q te escribo esto no más de pura floja, si igual sabes q te adoro amiwi n.n ¡Gracias!_

_**Berylia- Cristalia: **No, xD el bobalicon se quedo dormidito, será… hay que conformar, aunque algún día sabrá ese tipo de incidentes jajaja, pues… ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Y disculpa los 11 meses de demora! xD _

_**Fallen Marauders: **Nooo! XD no tiene 3 manos, fue un error de redacción mio que tengo que asumir, sorry por esa confusión xD Aunque obviamente, a Naruto eso le encantaría, digo, lo de las tres manos xD jajaja ¡Muchas grax por tu review!_

_**HagaRenPotter: **Sii, aquí tienen otra cap! XD aunque aún no empieza la película… jajaja! Ya verán lo que sucede! MUAHAHA (Risa enferma XD) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**_Lain_** _**Chan: **Pues, actualice 11 meses después n.nU pero trataré que para la próxima no sea tanto O.O en serio! NOO! Si hiciera que se declaren así de rápido, no habría trama XD jajaja! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Fatima-san: **Ehm_… _ok, si, sería divertido ver a Naruto tomándole ese tipo de fotos XD jaja, q mente más pervertida O.o pero me encanta! XD jajaja! Iap, muchas gracias por tu review, tu review es mi sueldo ;D Jajaja_

_POM POM! Terminé de responder todos los reviews! Muchas gracias por esa cantidad tan abominable, nunca había recibido tantos de una n.n MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y TRATARÉ DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ESTO NO VUELVA A PASAR. T.T SNIF… MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! _

_Ahora me voy, por que mi tía me correra del computador u.u Muchos saludos a todas…_

_**Dejen review, su review es mi sueldo xD**_

_**Con Cariño…**_

**_Chibi-Poio _**


	4. No Necesito Pensar

_**Advertencias: chicoxchico**, no te vengas a quejar después, si no te gusta, vas a la opción de "atrás" y todos felices. _

_**Disclaimer**: Na' mio… xD ¡Uta!_

_¡El fic! xD_

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Camino a la Adultez**

_By_ _Chibi-Poio_

_**Capítulo Tres: **No necesito pensar_

"**¡Hey!¡Sasuke!¡No te vayas!... ¡Mi descendencia depende de ello!¡SASUKE BAKAAAAAAA!"**

La verdad es que prefirió taparse los oídos, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no en _ese _momento por lo menos, no después de la escena pasada en casa del estúpido rubio ¡ARGH!

"**Maldito Naruto… ¡ojala que una bomba nuclear caiga sobre todas las fabricas de ramen y puestos de comida rápida en dónde pueda conseguirlo!".-** Dijo el pelinegro, mientras se subía al tejado más cercano que pudo ver, a la vez que refunfuñaba arrugando el mirar. Estaba tratando de calmarse, y sobretodo: de no devolverse a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo a su _compañero y amigo de equipo_, nominativos con lo que el rubio se había referido a sí mismo.

Si, la furia de Sasuke era descomunal. Ahora, probablemente todas las lectoras deberán estarse preguntan: ¡¡¿Y QUÉ DIANTRES PASÓ?!! Haré uso de mi poder como narradora, y retrocederemos en el tiempo.

…_15 minutos antes… _

'_Mmmm… excelente… excelente calidad, será sabroso… para esto, tome ambos huevos con las manos, uno en cada lado, luego, proceda a ver su forma, textura, para esto; pálpelos cuidadosamente, un huevo de buena calidad tiende a tener una forma elíptica. Ahora que ya ha comprobado la calidad del huevo, pues rómpalo y mézclelo con el resto de los ingredientes… bla bla bla'_

_La televisión estaba encendida, y no proyectaba precisamente lo que Naruto esperaba._

"**_¡¿Qué?! ¿Me has invitado a tu casa para ver "esto"?¿Cursos rápidos de cocina?".-_** _Sasuke se paró molesto del sofá acercándose a la televisión, y apuntando con el dedo al cocinero que trataba de hacer un rico pastel. Había en su rostro un dejo de decepción que intento apaciguar con la expresión iracunda. Y más allá de todo eso, realmente, se sentía defraudado, ¿es qué acaso esperaba algo más de esta visita fortuita?_

"**_¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO DATTE BAYO?!! ¡¡¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA SER UNA PORNO!!".-_** _Acostumbradas como estaban a las recurrentes exclamaciones del rubio, por suerte las cuerdas vocales no se despedazaron ante tamaño grito. _

_Recién caía en cuenta, mientras de golpe miró extrañamente al rubio, quien ante su inesperada confesión, se agarró la boca, como si quisiera sacarla de su lugar._

"**_¿Qué has dicho?¿Una porno?".-_** _Trató de sonar calmado, de bajar un poco el rubor que ahora se esparcía descaradamente por ambas mejillas sin su consentimiento. _

_¡Ouch! ¡Strike uno!_

"**_¡NO! Eeeh… dije, una, una… ¡Promo! Si, si, ¡Una promoción de una nueva película! Sasuke, si la hubieras visto, Kakashi me prestó esta cinta para que…"_**

"**_¿Te lo prestó Kakashi? Entonces nada bueno debe ser, ¡Ya! ¡Anda! Suéltala, que no intentes darme gato por liebre ¿Qué es lo que contenía esa película? Por que no creo que me hayas invitado a ver un curso de cocina…"_**

_¡Ou!¡Strike dos!_

_Y ahí estaban, ambos un poco nerviosos, un poco exhaustos, un poco de todo, mirándose ceñudos, o más bien, Sasuke miraba directamente a Naruto, exigiendo una merecida explicación. Estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado al rubio decir la palabra "porno", al pensarlo, no pudo evitar que algo en su estómago se revolviera con brusquedad ¡Malditas hormonas de pubertad!_

"**_Eeeh… a ver, si te lo digo, ¿prometes no enfadarte, ni hacer un escándalo, ni romper las cosas de mi casa, ni decirme un rosario entero de groserías, y lo más importante: no atacarme con tu Sharingan… ¡mira que eso ya lo hiciste una vez que…!"_**

"_**¡NARUTO! No haré nada de eso… además, ¿por qué sigues recordándome el incidente del Sharingan? Pensaba que ya era tema superado"**.- Sasuke se rascó la cabeza muy molesto, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. _

"**_Ah, ¡Lo dirás tú! En fin, prométeme eso primero"_**

_Si sería. Por Kami que era insistente, como si él, Sasuke Uchiha, se descontrolara por cualquier cosa. _

"_**Ok, te lo prometo usuratonkachi, ni me enfadaré, ni me romperé nada, ni te diré groserías y mucho menos, recalco, usaré el Sharingan en tu contra ¬¬ … ahora, ¿puedes decirme cuál es el verdadero motivo de mi visita? Ya me era extraño que de la noche a la mañana me invitaras a pasar un rato en tu casa."**.- Cansado, dio rienda suelta a su cuerpo para que se dejara caer en el sillón junto a Naruto, le dirigió una mirada de reojo, mientras esperaba la ansiada respuesta… respuesta que no llegaba.- "**¡O me lo dices tú, o te lo saco yo!"**_

_¡Strike tres! ¡FUERA!_

_No le gustaba amenazar al dobe, pero es que a veces era tan… ¡argh! Por lo demás, las ganas de saber se traducían en una fuerte curiosidad: ¿Qué tanto tendría que hacer Naruto, él y una porno?, la respuesta a ello le llevó a una situación que por poco y le hace estallar las fosas nasales con sangre. _

"_**¡YA! Siempre tan alterado Sasuke… digamos que Kakashi-sensei simplemente quería que nos iniciáramos un poco en lo que sería nuestra vida sexual…"**.- Se cruzó de brazos, lejos de querer dar más explicaciones, Naruto se sentía relativamente incomodo con el tipo de explicaciones que Sasuke le exigía ¡Hey! ¡Qué él no era el más vivo con **esos **temas! _

"**_Y tú, dobe como siempre, accediste sin más. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Acaso no conocen la palabra intimidad?"_**

"**_Ni que lo digas, hablas como si nunca te hubieras corrido una paja ¬¬" _**

_Y fue quizás ese comentario el que terminó por sacar de sus casillas al heredero del Clan Uchiha, que dio por zanjada la conversación mientras refunfuñaba improperios a diestra y siniestra. _

_Aterrador_

_Una vena frenética se apoderó de su sien, y rogó, desde el fondo de su alma, poder controlarse para no lanzarse sobre el rubio y darle unas cuantas bofetadas tal y como lo había prometido segundos antes. No es que el tema de ver una porno juntos fuera algo muy importante… pero algo de sí le indicaba que para él eso podría terminar en más de un dolor de cabeza. _

_Simplemente ya no quería pensar más en Naruto_

_¿Cómo hacerlo entonces si él mismo te invita a su casa, amable como pocas veces? Pero más allá de eso, su enervamiento mayor germinaba cada vez que, en un plan un poco emocional, él pensaba que por un minuto podría compartir un agradable momento con su compañero de equipo, quien para su desgracia, había comenzado a ocupar una parte insospechada de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la soledad que ambos compartían parecía a veces ser una brecha inquebrantable que les separaba en vez de acercarlos. _

_La vida no es fácil… _

_Boca fruncida y decepción en los ojos. Sasuke no necesitó ni escuchó más explicaciones en tamaña situación. Tomó las pocas cosas que había llevado, se caló la bufanda en el cuello, y salió sin más de la casa de Naruto, a pesar de que él le gritaba a todo pulmón que no se marchara._

_Y aún con todo eso, no comprendía el por qué de tanto enojo ante una situación de tamaña ridiculez. _

_Eso lo llevaba a una simple, pero no muy confortante resolución: Sentía algo por Naruto._

_¿Pero qué?_

_Muy en el fondo, la respuesta palpitaba por salir a flote, mas entre el orgullo y la vergüenza, Sasuke prefirió mil veces enterrarla como la más absurda de todas sus autoconfesiones._

_¡Y eso era todo! ¡No le daría más vuelta al asunto!_

_Fin del flash back _

Llegó finalmente a su casa, a oscuras tropezando con cada mueble que se atravesara en su camino.

Había decidido vivir la vida sin remordimientos, tal y como una vez Naruto se lo había enseñado. Oxigenando sus pulmones de tanto en tanto, y no abandonándose a la desesperación y el desamparo. La vida por difícil que fuese, siempre le sorprendía de formas insólitas, incitándole a vivirla y disfrutarla.

No era que en ese momento se sintiese desconsolado, pero ahí, echado en su cama, no podía evitar pensar en aquel tema al que más vueltas no quería darle.

Congoja

De sólo pereza, pensando que el mínimo movimiento que hiciera le espantaría el escaso sueño que le invadía, se dejó estar en su cama con ropa, mirando tenuemente por la ventana y deseando que de una vez por todas, su cabeza dejara de hacerle tanto lío.

Al final, Sasuke no entendió que el problema no provenía de la cabeza, sino del corazón.

……………………………………………………..

"**¡No puedo entenderle! ¿Quién mierda se enoja por algo tan ridículo? No es como si yo lo hubiese planeado además… ¿por qué se enoja tanto conmigo? ¡Ah es cierto! ¡Por qué él es un Uchiha-soy-más-sexy y-talentoso- que-tú! ¡Que a mi no me venga con esas bobadas! Ya hace un tiempo que Sasuke anda medio rarillo… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"**

Humeante como siempre, un pequeño bol de ramen le acompañaba en esa disparatada noche. No había logrado llevar a cabo la "misión" que Kakashi sensei le había encargado. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, aún no comprendía el fin de aquella tarea del que había sido responsable.

_Iniciarles en la actividad sexual_

Ok, entendía que Kakashi era un tipo medio extraño ¡Vamos! Que alguien que lee esos libritos escritos por el pervertido de Jiraiya no puede ser alguien muy cuerdo. Sin contar que nunca se saca la máscara, y peor aún, que ya hace un tiempo había observado que miraba a Iruka-sensei con unos ojitos que no le gustaban para nada.

Si, Kakashi era muy, muy, muy extraño.

Y a pesar de todo, él no había sido capaz de negarse a la misión impuesta. Digo, no es como que las amenazas de su sensei de dejarlo sin descendencia fueran algo cierto ¿o no?

"**Más vale que haya sido una broma"**.- Enunció finalmente el rubio, saboreando el último de los fideos de su tazón, y sintiendo en este acto el tamaño placer de comer su plato favorito.

Dejó el tazón en el fregadero, dispuesto a lavar todo lo ensuciado a la mañana siguiente, antes de juntarse con su equipo para una misión que la vieja Tsunade les había dado.

Ya en su habitación, se limpió los rastros de comida con la manga de su camisa. Al tanto, de dejó caer con pesadez en la cama. Aún pensaba en esa inusual pérdida del control de Sasuke. ¡Es que de verdad que estaba algo rarillo!

"**La otra vez Kakashi-sensei nos invitó a unos baños termales, como cuando éramos más niños… Y casi puedo asegurar que cuando entró con nosotros a las termas, se sonrojo de sobremanera. Y también aquella vez en que estábamos entrenando con el sensei, hacía muchos calor y nos sacamos la polera… de un tanto… ¡zas! Sasuke desapareció, alegando que se sentía indispuesto."**

De pronto, un engranaje se movió en el cerebro del rubio. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Ya entendía por que Sasuke se había alterado tanto! ¡Estaba atando cabos!

"**Sasuke… esta… enamorado… ¡De Kakashi-sensei! ¡Por eso se trastornó tanto cuando le dije que la película era de él, por eso se pone nervioso… ¡No digo yo! Espera… eso quiere decir que… ¡Sasukillo tira para el otro bando!".- **Y como si hubiera descubierto América, Naruto se incorporó en la cama, no tenía ningún problema con que su mejor amigo fuese homosexual, digo… el amor es amor ¿no? Ya una vez Iruka-sensei le había contado eso de las preferencias sexuales diversas, de la tolerancia, etc. Si bien, no había querido darle mucha atención a aquella perorata, ahora las palabras de su querido maestro resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Naruto, debes ser tolerante con la diferencia, el amor es amor, y eso no discrimina ni sexo, edad y raza ¿te queda claro?"_

¡Clarisimo como el agua! ¿Quién era él para juzgar al resto? Él, quien en su paupérrima infancia sólo había rogado algo de aquello, algo de respeto y comprensión. Y eso era lo que justamente él haría. Darle todo su apoyo a quien secretamente consideraba su hermano y mejor amigo: Sasuke.

"**¡No te preocupes Sasuke! ¡Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Kakashi-sensei! Muajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaa".- **Soltó una risa medio esquizofrénica, jurándose a sí mismo desde mañana ser el celestino de su mejor amigo, sólo para verle feliz. ¡Pues si! ¡Le quería! ¡Y mucho! Aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Pero vamos, que ir a buscarlo donde ese pederasta de Orochimaru decía algo… ¿no?

Justo en ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor de los herederos de los Uchiha. Quien en sueños susurró un único nombre…

_Naruto_…

_Continuará… _

…………………………………………………………………

_¡Wa! Yo sé como me deben odiar, lo siento, lo siento. He de serles sincera, no había tenido ni el ánimo ni la inspiración de continuar con esta proeza Sasunarutesca. Me he vuelto algo perezosa, y he de aceptar también que casi vida no tengo, hace poco salí de vacaciones, así que me dije: ¡Hey! ¿por qué no intentas continuar tus fics? Dicho y hecho, aquí estoy. Sin mucha calidad mi estilo de escritura, pero espero ir refinándome con el tiempo, pues he estado algo alejada de las pistas._

_En fin, ruego comprensión, paciencia y sobretodo… ¡MUCHAS GANAS DE LEER! (Aunque en word hayan sido sólo 5 míseras páginas xD) _

_También, algo muy importante: Le doy las **gracias** a todas(os) los que han seguido este fic, aunque sean sólo tres capítulos hasta ahora, ha tenido una excelente acogida. Me siento muy feliz por que he visto que hay a quienes les agrada mi trabajo, y esa es una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que los novatos y novatas de la escritura podemos llegar a sentir. Gracias también por lo animos y los deseos de seguir leyendo, eso, en mi corazón, es **invaluable. **_

_Ahora si… ¿reviews? O.o_

**_Chibi-Poio _**


End file.
